Episode 199
Halik is the one hundred ninety-ninth episode overall and the fifty-first episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 24, 2017. Summary Cassiopea tells Emre that Avria is starting to make trouble; Ether had immediately found a successor to Avria. Cassiopea said they must hurry in finding the weapon of Haliya, but wonders how it could be done. Emre blew into a rolled leaf, which made a sound that summons a griffin. Emre asked the griffin to roam all Encantadia in order to find Haliya's weapon. The griffin obeyed, and Emre thanked it. Andora tells the Sang'gres that they do not desire war between New Etheria, New Hathoria, Lireo and Sapiro, and proposed combat between the Herans and Sang'gres only. Danaya agreed. Some distance away, Hagorn and Asval watched the confrontation. Asval asked Hagorn why he had ordered the Herans to face the Diwatas. Hagorn said he will observe what had changed with the Sang'gres, so they would know how to beat and fight them. Andora challenged the Sang'gres not to use their gems in their combat. Pirena said they were audacious to go there just to order them not to use their gems. Odessa asked if they were afraid. Danaya accepted the challenge, which made Alena worry, but Danaya said she was sure they could beat them. Danaya also told Aquil and Ybrahim not to assist them whatever happened. Alena fights against Odessa. Odessa, though unarmed, managed to kick Alena, so the Etherian soldiers cheered. Pirena then fought against Andora, and the Diwata-Sapiryan soldiers cheered. Then Danaya fought against Juvila, who manages to hit Danaya. The Etherian soldiers cheered again. Pirena asked her sisters if they would let themselves be beaten. The three Sang'gres fought the three Herans, and appeared to have gained the upper hand. The Diwata-Sapiryan soldiers cheered again. Asval said that the Sang'gres would not let themselves be beaten by the Herans. Hagorn said that he could now see that arrogance is the weakness of the Sang'gres, just like their mother Minea. Danaya said they should finish it. Hagorn suddenly appeared and attacked them with a blast from the Air and Soul Gems, knocking them down with their army, except Ybrahim. Hagorn said there will be another time for them to face again, and told them to prepare for their fall. Hagorn said they should leave the worthless combat, and disappears with all his subordinates. Pirena shouted for Hagorn to return. In the Council Room of Lireo, Pirena tells Alena, Muros, Danaya, Hitano, Imaw, Mayca and Ybrahim that there must be a reason why Hagorn ordered an attack. Danaya asked Imaw to use his staff to show them Hagorn's new base. Imaw tried to use it, but nothing showed up. Hitano said Hagorn may have made a barrier to shield themselves. Danaya orders Muros to patrol Lireo and check on the vigilance of their soldiers. Ybrahim orders Mayca to go to Sapiro and tell their soldiers to be more vigilant. Paopao had approached the outside of the Council Room. Alena said that with the Herans and the gems, Hagorn had become more dangerous. Paopao tells Ariana and Muyak that the Etherians had come and fought with Danaya and the others. Paopao wondered why they remained silent. Muyak apologized, and said she was having a conversation with Ariana when he arrived, because Ariana was worried about something. Paopao asked what it is, but Ariana told him not to ask about it anymore, as it was significant when compared to their problem. Muyak said that until now, Manik and Azulan were pressuring Ariana to marry the Rehav. Paopao agreed that Ariana's problem was comparatively insignificant, compared to Lireo, but Ariana is old enough to decide for herself. Muyak reminded him that they were not in the human world, so Ariana must obey the customs of her race. Ariana said she really feels bad about it. Muyak asked if it was because of her feeling for… Ariana cut Muyak off. Manik had approached the room and listened to them. Paopao said he had already noticed that she likes Rama Ybrahim. Ariana asked them to keep it a secret, since she doesn't want the king to know about it. Muyak assured her that only they would know about it. Muyak embraced Ariana. Pirena goes to her old room in Lireo and gets annoyed to find Azulan there. He said he already knew that she would go there, since he saw Damas preparing the room. He poured wine on a glass and offered it to Pirena, saying that she needs it. Pirena took the glass of wine and thanked him. They drank. Azulan said Pirena is brave, good in combat, spirited, and now, a heavy drinker as well. Azulan took Pirena's wineglass and put it on the table. He touched Pirena's cheek and asked what else he did not know about her. Pirena told him that her heart is broken, so he should not waste his time, as she is not the girl of his dreams. Azulan said she was right, because she does not have the qualities of a female Punjabwe raised to submit to the will of men. Azulan held Pirena's hand and said he is also wondering why he likes her, even though he would look weak and ignorant if they ended up together. Pirena was baffled, but Azulan persisted, though he may end up abandoning his old beliefs, because he liked her. Azulan kissed Pirena; the first kiss was light, but he kissed her again, and the queen responded. Pirena stopped kissing Azulan and apologized, saying there are still a lot of things she wanted to accomplish, before she accepts what he wants. She held on his cheek but withdrew, and said he could leave. Azulan left, looking back at Pirena. She held her arm where Azulan had touched her, and smiled. Ariana passed by the armory and asked the Damas accompanying her to leave her for a time. She sees the Lupig and three swords, but she picked up the Arkrey of Amihan. Ariana sees a vision of the death of Raquim, of Minea telling Amihan not to hold a sword, of Amihan's wish to be the worthy one, and her battle with Hagorn. Ariana wonders what is happening to her, and why she saw the past of Hara Amihan. She wonders if it was all true, if those events really happened, or were just figments of her imagination. Ybrahim passed by the armory and approached Ariana when he saw her. Ariana apologized, and said that some thoughts have entered into her mind, but she doesn't know if they were real. She asked him if the sword she held was Amihan's. Ybrahim said it was. Ariana asked how Amihan obtained the sword. Ybrahim explained that the sword originally belonged to Amihan's father Raquim, who died in the hands of the Hathors, specifically Hagorn; from then on Amihan never parted from the sword, even against the will of her mother Minea. Ariana said she had already seen those things, Amihan's past, even before he told her about it. She wonders why she knows so much about Amihan, even though she did not know her. On the border of Lireo, Muros summoned the chiefs of each army. He instructs Abog to be vigilant, and designates where he should keep watch. Asval and the Herans observed from a distance. Andora said that Hagorn was right, that security would be tightened because of their attack. Asval said they could do nothing but observe, since Lireo has a barrier that would prevent their entry. Manik tells Azulan that he doesn't want to stay there any longer. He instructs him to fetch Ariana, so they could return to their tribe. Azulan asked why he was in a hurry. Manik said he overheard Ariana telling her friends that she likes Rama Ybrahim. Manik said he doesn't want to have a rival in the heart of his fiancée. Azulan assured him that he had nothing to worry about concerning his sister, as he would not permit a relationship between her and the king. Manik asked if it meant that Azulan did not wish to leave Lireo yet. Azulan apologized, saying that they would only leave once Pirena is with them; and while he is there, Ariana would remain, so Manik can do nothing but remain there as well. Ybrahim said Ariana might have known about Amihan's life because she was a famous Hara. Ariana denied that, saying that the Punjabwe territory is so secluded that news from Lireo rarely reach them, so she doesn't know the things about her. Ybrahim apologized, saying he doesn't want to talk about those things anymore; he asked her to put the weapon down and leave the armory. Ariana complied. Ybrahim wonders what Amihan is doing to Ariana and to him, and why he remembers her when he sees Ariana in combat. Ybrahim wonders what it all meant. Asval said that as long as the barrier is active, they will not be able to enter Lireo. Juvila said that was not true. Juvila approached Lireo. Asval wondered what she would do. Odessa said Juvila knew what to do, so he should watch. Juvila tapped into the barrier, and was able to cross to the other side. Abog and another soldier noticed the breach. Odessa explained that Juvila could manipulate time; she could make it faster or slower, and she used such power to bypass the barrier. Answering the question of the other soldier, Abog cited Pirena's blessing, and that an enemy is attempting to enter Lireo. Juvila, in ethereal state, smiled and proceeded to the palace. Odessa said Juvila was able to enter, and could do what she wanted without the Diwatas knowing about it. Cassiopea offered Emre boiled leaves, which have healing properties. She said it might not be able to cure Ether's poison, but she hopes it will be able to slow down the spread. They drank from their cups. Emre thanked Cassiopea, and said Encantadia is lucky that someone like her is protecting it. She told him not to say that, since he had done much more compared to her. Emre said he was also the reason why they were in that state; he blames himself why Ether and Arde are now in power. He said he erred in trusting his friend Keros, for he had not thought Keros would oppose him. Cassiopea said that someone had told her just recently that everyone makes mistakes, and it is up to them to correct them; it would serve to measure their willpower and goodness. Emre thanked Cassiopea again, because she knows how to lighten the heart of a person who had made a great fault. Cassiopea said she should be the one thanking him, since he had not abandoned Encantadia even now that he had lost his power. Cassiopea prayed that the Diwatas would be wiser and more vigilant in Lireo, so they could protect themselves while they have not yet reached Devas. Juvila appears inside the palace and knocked out Sapiryan soldiers. Ybrahim saw these soldiers and asked the intruder to show up. Juvila revealed herself, pretending as if she did not care. Ybrahim attacks her, but she teleports away. She reappears and signals for him to approach. She teleports away from him, until she beats him up and strangled him. Manik arrives and sees this, but he just smiles and hides to watch. Juvila said that if Ybrahim is the Rama of Sapiro, how would the Sapiryans be able to fight her? She continues to choke Ybrahim. Trivia *The return of Hara Minea (Marian Rivera) in her dark armor is shown at the post-credits teaser. *Marks had appeared on Emre and Cassiopea's necks, probably indicative of Ether's venom. References